


Stars

by jaimeisawkward



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: SO, but then it turns into fluff, lil bit of a suicide mention, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimeisawkward/pseuds/jaimeisawkward
Summary: Michael feels bad and Jeremy gives him a pep talk.





	Stars

"I- I just feel... awful. Like I don't deserve anything, except death." Michael said, and looked over the edge of the concrete barrier on the bridge and into the dark water.

"No, Michah. Look at me, right now." Jeremy put both hands on either side of Michael’s face and turned his head to look at him. "I need to tell you something. I went through a tough time once, and I had a best friend to help me get through it. I thought I didn't deserve anything either, but you know what he, my best friend told me?" Michael had an inkling about what Jeremy was talking about but he still shook his head. "He told me to look at the stars. We were here, at this bridge, where there aren't any street lamps, so I looked up and saw and incredible amount of stars. He told me that each one of the stars you see is a person who cares about you, or a smile you caused. Each one of those stars is a reason to live, Michael.  
And you know who the best friend was that told me that? It was you, Michael, I'm here right now because of the words you told me."

"If each star is a reason to live, you give me a galaxy, Jeremy Heere."

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is just a blurb that i wrote a while ago


End file.
